Ice Needle
Ice Needle-0.png|The Ice Needle in EBF5 Ice Needle.png|The Ice Needle in EBF4 The Ice Needle is an al sword available for Matt in . Description In EBF4, the Ice Needle is a grey halberd with a blue tip made of ice. In EBF5, the Ice Needle received a major redesign, being changed to a sword with the blade being made of ice. It is, in fact, a literal Ice Needle. In EBF4, the sword had overall very average offensive stat bonuses and also granted minor bonuses to and . Its main selling point was its ability to on Weapon-elemental skills, which allowed Matt to Freeze entire enemy waves with Swift Slash (even more so when combined with Cloudburst to double the chance to land Freeze). The weapon granted 3 elemental resistances to , and . In EBF5, the Sword's stats got changed, losing its defensive stat bonuses and just granting a high bonus to (and a smaller one to ). Its resistances were also alightly changed, now having a / resistance instead of Wind resistance. The Wet and Dry resistances become immunities at level 5. Finally, it retains its ability to Freeze, with a slightly greater chance to land the status effect than before. Found in Whitefall Town, in the left chest behind the equipment shop. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 5% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 15% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 2 |item32 = Solid Water |item32number = 1 |item41 = Liquid Ice |item41number = 7 |item42 = Solid Water |item42number = 7 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1}} Tundra doesn't have the bonus skill power multiplier specified, and thus calculates independent of host skill's power, as if it was used as a normal skill — power depends on Tundra's level, defaulting to level 1's power (50) if it isn't learned. Found inside a chest in the Ice Cave, the chest is guarded by a Viking Monolith * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Wet+Dry |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 25% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 3 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 1 |item32 = Solid Water |item32number = 1 |item41 = Sapphire |item41number = 3 |item42 = Liquid Ice |item42number = 2 |item43 = Solid Water |item43number = 2 |item51 = Sapphire |item51number = 10 |item52 = Liquid Ice |item52number = 10 |item53 = Solid Water |item53number = 10 |note = Before the v2 update, had a -30% Fire weakness instead of resisting Ice. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 15% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 25% |lvl5MAG = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |BonusSkillPower = 100 |BonusSkillChance = (35%) |AutoSkillChance = (30%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 30% |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 3 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 1 |item32 = Solid Water |item32number = 1 |item41 = Sapphire |item41number = 3 |item42 = Liquid Ice |item42number = 2 |item43 = Solid Water |item43number = 2 |item51 = Sapphire |item51number = 10 |item52 = Icicle Creep |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Icicle Creep.png |item52number = 1 }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt